Grey's Anatomy
Transcript of Scenes Involving ETS Surgery Episode: "Make Me Lose Control" Author: Krista Vernoff Medical Advisor: Karen Pike, MD Pre Op room, Dr. KAREV and three female nurses surround the patient’s bed. DR. KAREV Kelly Roche, 23 years old, in for a scheduled ETS for treatment of erythrophobia and hypopyrexia. FEMALE NURSE 1 (Whispering) Erythrophobia? FEMALE NURSE 2 (consulting dictionary) Blushing. FEMALE NURSE 3 Do you have any questions about the procedure? KELLY Dr. Sh….(sigh, bright red cheeks) Dr. Sheppard explained everything, he was very (gulp) helpful, he gave me some literatu . . .(fanning cheeks furiously with hand) . . .sorry. . . DR. KAREV Don’t be, half the patients that come through here have the hots for Sheppard. FEMALE NURSE 3 (Glaring at Dr. KAREV) Dr. KAREV!? DR. KAREV Whaaat? It’s true. ---- DR. GREY Dr. Sheppard? DR. SHEPPARD Merideth! I heard. Is it true? DR. GREY Yeah, secret’s out. Dr. Sheppard, I . . . DR. SHEPPARD You don’t have to call me Dr. Sheppard. DR. GREY Dr. Sheppard, I want in on a surgical case. I can’t just do nothing all day. And you owe me this. And I never ask you for anything like this, so . . . DR. SHEPPARD I have, uh, ETS this afternoon. Go scrub in. ---- (Pre Op, Doctor KAREV is feeling Kelly’s neck glands. Dr. Sheppard drops by) DR. SHEPPARD Hey Kelly. KELLY Dr. Shep . . . (face goes bright red) . . .Dr. Sheppard, (fanning face) God . . . sorry, damn it. DR. SHEPPARD Kelly? KELLY (feeling cheeks, trying to disappear) Yeah? DR. SHEPPARD Kelly? KELLY mm hmm DR. SHEPPARD This might be the last time that ever happens. (reassuring smile) DR. KAREV Paralapse. H & H are stable, chest x-rays show no acute process. DR. SHEPPARD Good! (to Kelly) Are you ready to go? KELLY Are you kidding? I’ve been ready since the 3rd grade. DR. SHEPPARD Did you read the literature I gave you? Do you understand the possible side effects? KELLY Compensatory sweating of the back, abdomen, thighs and legs; possible gustatory sweating; Horner’s syndrome occurs in less than one percent of patients; brachial plexus injury, pneumothorax and hemothorax are highly unlikely but possible side effects of the surgery. DR. SHEPPARD You did your homework! Take her to pre op. I’ll alert the O.R. DR. KAREV Do you know what all those words mean? Brachial plexus injury could cause paralysis of the arms. Pneumothorax is a collapsed lung. KELLY I know. DR. GREY Are you sure you want to risk all of that over a little bit of blushing? KELLY Is that what you think this is? A little bit of blushing? Just a school girl embarrassment? You both saw what happened when Dr. Shep . . .when Dr. Sheppard was here, what did you think? DR. KAREV Well, I thought you liked him. KELLY I do, but do you think I want a . . .a roomful of doctors to know about it? DR. KAREV It’s not like were gonna tell. . . KELLY It’s not just you guys. It’s not just this once, it happens . . . every time I have a feeling for anyone in my life . . . (fighting back tears, blushing furiously) . . .I can’t be happy, I can’t feel anything without everybody in the world knowing . . . (sensitive music enters) . . .I can’t have a secret . . .can you imagine living that way your entire life? (C.U. of Dr. Grey empathizing, music lyric “think I’m gonna walk away . . .”) ---- O.R. Dr. Sheppard is operating on Kelly, surrounded by Dr. Grey, nurses and equipment. DR. SHEPPARD O.K. Dr. KAREV, if we’re going to stop her blushing . . .We have to expose the sympathetic ganglion chain, which resides . . . where? (eyes scan equipment). ---- Recovery Room. Dr. Grey, Dr. KAREV and a nurse are at Kelly’s bedside. KELLY (groggy) Hey. DR. GREY Hey. KELLY Is it over? DR. GREY Mm hmmm. The surgery was successful. We’re just doing a follow up. Dr. Sheppard will in to check on you in a while. KELLY (Not blushing) Say that again. DR. KAREV What? KELLY Say his name, Dr. Shep . . . (not blushing) Oh my God, look at my face. (big smile). Dr. Shep. ..Dr. Sheppard (a look of pure worship). DR. GREY (to Dr. KAREV) I guess it was worth the risk. Drs. Grey and KAREV exit to the hallway. DR. KAREV I still think it’s a (inaudible) major surgery just so people can’t tell how you’re feelin’. DR. GREY Really, you do? DR. KAREV Nah, I guess not. You can talk, you know, I mean, if you need to. DR. GREY I’m fine. DR. KAREV You’ve said that word so many times today it doesn’t even sound like a word anymore. I’m just saying you can talk to me ‘cuz, ya know, even if I repeat every word you say, no one around here likes me, they’ll just call me a liar and move on. DR. GREY Izzy likes you. Dr. Karev turns away and smiles DR. GREY You’re blushing!